A Party Plus A Vampire
by MichaelAlexanderStories
Summary: Tsukune gets invited to a slumber party and discovers himself precariously balanced between his best friends' desires. WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS NOT JUST LEMONS, BUT IS LEMONADE. BE WARNED
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: WARNING! This story is for mature audiences only and contains sexually explicit material. In other words, this story is a big fat pitcher of lemonade made with actual lemons. Furthermore, this story is FICTION. Neither I nor anyone else involved with this story, the characters, or the "world" in which they operate approve or recommend the actions taken within. This story contains nudity, BDSM, Bondage, humiliation, and intercourse. BEWARE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

A Party + A Vampire

"Tsukune! Tsukune!" Kurono Kurumu called out loudly, catching Tsukune's attention. He turned around and looked down the concrete sidewalk that lead up to the front of the school to see one of his close friends hurrying up, a few books tucked up under her arm. Tsukune licked his lips as she approached, mentally bracing himself for the impact, and he wasn't disappointed as she practically leapt on top of him, flinging herself at him like a hungry octopus engulfing a lobster. She was wearing her typical interpretation of the school uniform: white button up blouse, red bow tie, yellow sweater vest, short green plaid skirt, and white knee high socks. Her electric blue hair bounced playfully, but it was her well endowed bosom that always seemed to attract Tsukune's attention, no matter how well intentioned his thoughts were.

"Hi Kurumu-chan. Where is the fire?" He asked, carefully disentangling himself from her grasp. Several times his fingers grazed her scrumptious breasts and he wasn't sure if it was accidental or Kurumu was twisting on purpose. He was well aware that he was the fixation of an unusual desire. Kurumu had been trying to make him her "mate of fate" for over two years. Worse, as a monster, specifically a succubus, Kurumu had a whole plethora of powers at her disposal, all designed to turn males into blubbering, helpless, obedient little sex slaves. Tsukune was well aware of the danger. In fact, only the incessant presence of three other girls, each with their own monstrous powers prevented Kurumu from charming him, sucking him downward into a lethal spiral of sex, lust, and a messy ending. Succubi didn't keep mates for long.

"We're having a party! It's end of term and I thought we should all get together right after exams, but before we head out for summer break!" Kurumu replied, pulling out a thick piece of paper. She handed it to Tsukune with a mischievous smile. "Everyone thought it was a good idea."

Tsukune opened the note and quickly read its contents. He felt his pulse quicken and the sudden eruption of butterflies in his stomach. As a real human, he was a bit of an anomaly at the Youkai Academy, a school specifically for monsters, and he often felt weak and puny compared to even his cadre of female fangirls. Kurumu unsettled him the most, but Shirayuki Mizore and Sendo Yukari were close competitors. Only Akashiya Moka made him feel normal, or at least as normal as any boy in love.

But Tsukune valued all of his friends. They had all joined the newspaper club together and Tsukune had found a niche that made him a pariah amongst the other male students, an honor he was pretty sure he didn't need considering his lack of monstrous powers. Worse, he had to keep his humanity a secret, and only these four girls knew, their friendship, not to mention overwhelming desire to win his heart, kept him safe.

He turned his attention back to the invitation, pondering its implications. A slumber party? In Kurumu's dorm room? His first thought was that this was another scheme of Kurumu's to get him alone. It wouldn't have been the first time that the succubus had tried underhanded tricks on Tsukune. But Tsukune realized that she wouldn't try something like that, especially when the party could be confirmed so easily just by asking Moka. He sighed dramatically. Great. He would be the only guy at a slumber party with four voracious girls, all who wanted him physically, if not sexually as well.

He let out another sigh. If Moka wanted him sexually he would glad have given in, but as a vampire she was interested in something a little more precious. He was used to being nibbled on; her kappachu squeal an almost daily routine as he offered up a small mouthful of his precious blood. It didn't help that she left horrendous hickies on his neck, rather than bite marks. Every boy in the school couldn't help thinking that Tsukune and Moka were more than just friends.

Or predator and prey.

Tsukune shuddered once more and tucked the invitation into his pocket. This whole situation would require deft handling.

_Author's Note: I've had some trouble with 's strange formatting codes, so hopefully writing in this format will eliminate some of that problem._

_Japanese names are reversed from Western names, with the family or surname being given first. Also, I have adhered to the Japanese cultural style of honorifics when talking too people, rather than about people._


	2. Chapter 2

A Party and A Vampire Chapter 2

It had been a grueling day for Tsukune. Final exams had been brutal and he had strained himself mentally just dealing with the various tests he had been forced to complete. Despite some hefty mentoring by Yukari, his little witch friend, Tsukune felt as if his brain had been turned to mush. Consequently he felt ill-prepared as he walked down the main corridor of the girl's dormitory.

He was surprised he had been allowed into the ladies side of the building. During regular school term it was off-limits to the male students of the school. Something about tentacle rape if Tsukune remembered properly. Even some of male teachers were banned from stepping foot into the girl's dormitory; a magical barrier keeping anyone with a Y chromosome out of the wing.

But tonight he made it through. With a wistful sigh he almost wished that he hadn't been able. It would have made a perfect excuse. But he had no doubt that the girls would have shown up at his door sooner or later. The invitation listed Kurumu's room and he quickly moved down the hall toward her room number.

In the end, it wasn't hard to find. Like many high school girls, Kurumu had decorated her door with large color posters – of Tsukune. The slightly creeped out expression on his face faded as Kurumu opened the door, sensing his presence before he even knocked.

"Tsukune! You came!" She cried out, reaching out and grabbing his head. Tsukune quickly took a breath as she forced his face into her chest, burying his nose between her breasts. She rubbed him back and forth as he writhed a little in her grip. For Tsukune, it wasn't exactly a bad place to be, but Kurumu frequently forgot to let go, sometimes coming close to suffocating the poor boy.

"Let him go, Kurumu. You'll kill him, and then who will we have to play with tonight?" Mizore said from over Kurumu's shoulder. The little succubus gave Mizore a dirty look but released Tsukune, who straightened and gasped for breath.

When the spots disappeared from his vision he looked down at Kurumu and gasped. She was wearing a light blue chemise of some light material that seemed to cling to every little curve and indentation on her body. The tops of both breasts peeked out deliciously around a ruffled bodice, showing enough cleavage to ski down. It was obvious she wasn't wearing a bra and Tsukune decided that firm, unsupported breasts, were another succubus superpower. Worse, it was practically see thru and it didn't take Tsukune long to realize that Kurumu wasn't wearing anything underneath the lacy chemise except for a matching set of lace panties. Kurumu's long legs, creamy skin glistening, was an almost irresistible treat to Tskune's eyes.

It took Tsukune a few moments to find his eyeballs, pick them up off the floor, and put them back into his head. When he did, he found himself in Kurumu's clutches, being pulled into the small room. It had been decorated for the slumber party, with a large rug in the center of the floor surrounded by pillows of every kind. Kurumu's desk had been turned into a snack buffet and there was even a small cooler filled with soda and juice.

All of this was lost on Tsukune, who received shock after shock. His good friend Mizore, the snow girl stalker who had tried to seduce him almost as often as Kurumu, was also wearing some questionable nightwear, clearly taking lessons from lusty succubus. A practically see-thru light purple lace top left little to the imagination, clearly showing the dark areola of Mizore's nipples. She had completed the outfit with a pair of white gym shorts, fitted tightly around her well rounded bottom. For the first time Tsukune saw her without the characteristic belt buckled tightly around her thigh. For Tsukune, if he could have imagined a snow queen's nightly attire, this would NOT have been his first guess.

"Hi Tsukune-san!" Yukari's voice came from around Mizore. Tsukune nodded and greeted the little witch, who for some reason was still wearing her witch's hat. Tsukune was used to not only that hat, but her usual interpretation of the school uniform: the same green plaid skirt, but with a maroon vest/corset, a white shoulder cloak, and a yellow bow tied at her throat. But tonight she was wearing a black silk chemise that seemed exactly like Kurumu's. The only problem was Yukari did not possess the same endowments that the succubus enjoyed. The chemise hung straight down, revealing only the tiny bumps of pre-pubescent hips and breasts. Like Kurumu's chemise, it barely cover her bottom, and without trying Tsukune could see the scarlet red panties Yukari wore. Yukari had not a single curve to her pre-pubescent body, but she still managed to look delectable – in an under-ripe banana sort of way. Tsukune nodded and nervously smiled at the little witch.

Finally, Tsukune's eyes found the one girl he had truly been searching for. In moments his eyes found hers and he was lost. Her long magenta hair fell freely down her back, framing her face perfectly. Her pale skin and large blue eyes seemed intoxicating to Tsukune. As he tore his gaze from hers, he noticed that she had chosen a more conservative costume for the night festivities: a traditional kimono was wrapped around her body, a dark green floral print following its flowing length. She was kneeling and the kimono went all the way down to her ankles, tightly cinched around the waist.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune greeted the girl with an inward sigh of relief. With Moka at the party, Tsukune felt the risks well worth his time.

"Tsukune!" Moka said softly, her own eyes lost in his.

"Moka-san"

"Tsukune…"

"Okay, I'm glad you know each other's names now. I don't think you need to repeat them quite so often." Kurumu declared, an annoyed look on her face. She pointed at Tsukune. "Where are your pajamas?"

Tsukune looked down at himself, realizing that he had come to the slumber party in his school uniform. It had never occurred to him that he wouldn't be dressed appropriately. He blushed, clearly unsettled.

"I'll just go back to my room and get some…" he started to say, only to feel himself grabbed by Mizore.

"You are here now. You can just take off that jacket and tie, and your shoes, so you'll be comfortable." Mizore said around the characteristic lollipop still in her mouth.

Kurumu grabbed hold of Tsukune's jacket, intent on helping. "But if you want to go naked, I don't think any of us would object." She added, giving him another wicked smile. Tsukune glanced at Mizore who also seemed intrigued by the idea. He closed his eyes as the two girls managed to get the tie and jacket off him, pressing breasts and bodies against his in what could only have been deliberate attempts to titillate.

Tsukune kicked off his shoes and focused on the snack table, escaping from both Mizore and Kurumu in one amazing feat of desperation. He snatched up a brownie and plate, and then sat down on the other side of Moka. Both Kurumu and Mizore bee-lined their way to sit next to Tsukune, but Mizore got their first, giving the succubus a little glare of triumph as the snow girl pressed her icy body up next to Tsukune.

Kurumu's expression was like daggers, but she retreated gracefully, sitting down directly across from Tsukune, the tops of her breasts exposed. Tsukune kept his eyes down. To his left he couldn't help but see Yukari's scarlet panties, peeking out from under the black silk chemise. Tsukune noticed that the crimson color matched the little witch's painted toes. To his right was Mizore's see through top, and to his front was Kurumu's breasts, which seemed large enough to have their own time zone. The one girl he longed to see was covered head to toe in a kimono!

Kurumu smiled and twisted, flashing even more of her breasts to Tsukune as she reached behind her. A ceramic flask appeared, along with several cups, called _choko_ and Kurumu began pouring generous amounts of a white liquid into the _choko_.

Tsukune stiffened. "Is that sake?" The introduction of alcohol changed the dynamic of the party immensely. The other girls all looked at him intensely. Evidently none of them were surprised at Kurumu's addition to the party. Tsukune looked around suspiciously

Kurumu smiled and nodded. "Its teiseihaku-shu sake. The very best for my friends." She poured the sake into the five _choko_ and passed them around. As she got to Yukari's cup she only gave the little witch a splash.

"Hey! I want a full cup!" Yukari said, her pouting expression making her look even younger. "It's not fair! Besides, it won't work unless I get a full cup." She said to Kurumu. Tsukune looked at the little witch with suspicion.

"What won't work?" He asked.

Both girls ignored him

Kurumu shrugged. "I'm not responsible for what you do if you have a full cup. Its still SAKE you know." Kurumu replied, giving the little witch the same amount as the others. Yukari grinned, pleased with her victory and took her cup, taking a sip.

"Yummy." She said, smacking her lips.

Tsukune sipped at his own cup, resolved to drink as slowly as possible.

Kurumu held up her cup. "I propose a toast. To Tsukune, the most delectable human in the world, our friend and to tonight. May the best girl win."

Tsukune shifted, slightly embarrassed, but also uncomfortable. While the proclamation of his desirability was certainly expected, Kurumu's addition of "may the best girl win" was a large concern. He sipped his sake as the other girls all drank from their cups. He gave another polite sip as Kurumu licked her lips, eyes bright.

"Everyone drink their whole _choko_." Kurumu said. "You too Tsukune."

Tsukune gave her a big smile. "I'm not a big fan of sake." He lied.

Kurumu shrugged. "Fine. Drink that one cup down and you don't have to have any more tonight." She replied.

"Really?" Tsukune asked, surprised. He had expected Kurumu to be giving him more sake every time he turned around.

"Totally." Kurumu smiled. Nodding, Tsukune drained his cup. When everyone had finished Kurumu put the choko back on the small tray and put it behind her.

"I think we're ready now. So let's play the game." Her eyebrows went up as she gave Tsukune a hungry look. "Its time for Truth and Dare."


	3. Chapter 3

A Party and A Vampire Chapter 3

"What?" Cried Tsukune. "Truth and Dare?" He felt the strength go out of his legs and he wobbled a bit.

Mizore laughed, reaching out to place a cold calming hand on him. "Of course Truth and Dare. But don't worry, you don't have to choose truth if you don't want to."

Kurumu nodded. "Now, we should be clear about the rules of the game. First of all, if you choose truth, but don't like the question, you can opt for a dare. If you don't like the dare, then you can ask the other players for a stay. If at least two of the other players agrees to "stay" the dare, you don't have to do it. If one of them double dares you, then you have to do the dare. If one of the other players says "reverse" then the person who did the daring has to do the dare…or as close to it as possible."

Tsukune listened in horror, but then came to realize that he might actually be safe. If either Kurumu or Mizore dared him to do something outlandish, then it was highly unlikely that any of the others would double dare him. In fact, it might be more likely that the dare was reversed. He took a deep breath. Of course, the safer route would probably be to take the coward's course: choose truth.

Yukari looked up at Kurumu. "But, Kurumu-san, what about the rules we discussed before?"

Kurumu glared at the little witch. "Those rules are still in force and they don't technically involve Tsukune, since they aren't about the game."

"Oh." Yukari replied, realizing she had said to much. Tsukune looked at both Kurumu and Yukair, suspicion cast heavily upon his face.

Kurumu continued. "One last game rule. You can't quit. If you get dared, you HAVE to do it." She said. "So if everyone is okay with the rules, then I think Tsukune is first, and I'll be the questioner/darer." She gave Tsukune a ravenous look. "Truth or Dare, Tsukune?"

Tsukune grinned nervously. "Truth." He replied. He wasn't about to let Kurumu dare him.

Kurumu smiled. "Which one of us do you love the most?"

Tsukune's face turned suddenly white as each of the four girls looked at him with rapt attention. Blood rushed into his cheeks and he mumbled for a moment. Finally he looked up.

"Uh…I think I'll switch to dare." He said softly.

Kurumu grinned and clapped her hands together in a very girlish manner. "Great! Okay, I dare you take off your pants!" She said.

"What?" Tsukune demanded, eyes popping. "How can you ask me to do that!" He demanded.

"You heard me, take off your pants." Kurumu said, crossing her arms under her breasts, lifting them slightly.

Tsukune glanced around at the other girls. His eyes lingered on Moka's. "Can I have a stay, please?"

Simultaneously both Yukari and Mizore chimed in. "I double dare you." They said in unison. They looked at each other and laughed. Moka flushed bright red.

Tsukune flushed as Moka looked away. Trembling, he stood up and unbuttoned his trousers. With a quick push, he dropped them stepping out of the long pants and standing in just his black socks, blue cotton boxers, and white button up shirt. Still stunned, he sat back down, crossing his legs. He couldn't help noticing the stares he was receiving, especially from Moka, who kept glancing down at his shorts. A sudden image of a trapped and helpless animal surrounded by hungry lions came to his mind.

"Good job, Tsukune!" Kurumu said, clapping. Yukari nodded, a big grin on her face. Even Mizore looked pleased. "Now it's your turn to ask someone truth or dare."

Tsukune nodded, considering it. He knew that there was only one person he wanted to ask anything off, but he had to think of both a truth and a dare before asking. In seconds he decided. He turned toward Moka.

"Moka-san, truth or dare?" He asked her.

Moka looked him in the eye. "Truth" she replied.

For a second, his heart fell a thousand feet. He had hoped, for one wild moment that he would have the opportunity to dare her to kiss him. He recovered quickly however, and he doubted that she had even seen the disappointment in his eyes. He smiled at her. "Who was the first boy you ever kissed?" It seemed a safe question.

Kurumu snorted in derision. "That's a stupid question."

Moka looked surprised and then she blushed. Her eyes went down and she put her hands together. "I haven't kissed a boy yet." She admitted.

Tsukune felt a wild surge of joy. It was good to know that no one had beaten him to Moka's first kiss. He promised himself that he would be the first to do it. He gave Moka a big smiled and reached out, patting her hand.

Kurumu sighed and then motioned impatiently at Moka. "It's your turn Moka. Ask someone something!"

Moka nodded and looked around the circle. It was clear she was having trouble deciding who to choose between truth and dare, but finally decided on Yukari, who was bouncing up and down, trying desperately to attract Moka's attention.

"Truth or dare, Yukari?" Asked Moka gently.

"Dare, Moka-san!" Yukari said, her eyes bright with excitement. Moka hesitated, clearly taken aback. The little witch moved into the center of the circle facing Moka on her knees, her tiny toes sticking cutely out from under her bottom.

Moka bit her lip as she tried to think of a suitable dare. "Uh…give a kiss to the person who you most desire." Moka said.

Yukari hesitated. "That's it?" She asked, perplexed.

"Uh…yes?" Moka replied, flustered.

"But I was hoping for something, you know, a little more…" Yukari waved her hand. "Extreme."

"Oh geeze. I double dare you." Said Kurumu. "Do the dare, Yukari."

Yukari gave a little sigh and looked around the circle. Finally she crawled over to Moka, climbed up into her lap, and gave the pink haired vampire girl a rather sensuous kiss. Moka was a bit unprepared and stiff as Yukari locked lips with her, but the little witch spent half a minute sucking on Moka's face. Finally the vampire pushed Yukari off, giving the little witch an embarrassed smile.

"Okay Yukari. Your turn to dare someone." Kurumu said.

Yukari nodded and looked over at Tsukune. "Truth or Dare, Tsukune?"

Remembering the question he was asked last time, Tsukune chose dare, hoping Yukari would not ask too much of him. "Dare" he said.

Yukari grinned. "I dare you tie me up and pour hot wax on me and sexually torture me." She said.

Kurumu clapped her hand to her mouth, eyes wide in surprise. Mizore looked shocked and even Moka blanched. Tsukune however was peeling himself from the ceiling.

Kurumu swallowed hard. "Uh…I think that dare is a little extreme, Yukari." She said, still more than a little shocked at the little witch's dare.

Mizore nodded. "I think we can all agree that that dare goes a bit far." She leaned back. "You need to think of something a little less wild."

Yukari gave both Kurumu and Mizore a disgusted look. Then she sighed. "Fine. Then I dare Tsukune to give me a spanking. Ten spanks. On the bottom." She declared.

Kurumu covered her eyes and shook her head but Mizore held up her hand. "Hey, if that's what she wants, let her have it."

Tsukune couldn't believe this was happening to him. He knew better than to ask for a stay, especially with Mizore already in favor of the dare. With a defeated expression on his face he nodded.

Yukari squealed with glee and once more entered the center of the circle. This time she crawled on all fours, moving over to Tsukune. With a grin, she turned around, giving Tsukune an unimpeded view of her entire bottom and crotch. To his surprise, he discovered that her panties were actually a thong, with the string deeply embedded between her bony cheeks. She twisted her head and gave him a delighted smile, wiggling her bottom so that the black silk chemise rode farther up her waist. Soon it was pooled at the small of her back, giving everyone a clear view of Yukari's underwear.

Tsukune swallowed hard and raised his hand. With a light blow he brought it down on Yukari's bare cheek, swatting the little witch. She moaned slightly, but then gave him a dirty look. "That wasn't very hard. I want you to spank me harder." She declared.

He nodded and swung again, this time with a bit more force and Yukari rocked forward, groaning. "Oh yes! Yes…do it again! Harder, Tsukune!"

He looked around at the other girls, searching for moral support and found a wide assortment of expressions. Moka was clearly embarrassed. Kurumu was a little shocked, but fascinated, and Mizore watched with a detached clinical examination, as if she intended on providing a critique afterward.

Tsukune realized that the faster he got through this, the better it would be, so in rapid order he brought his hand down on Yukari' bum. Her moaning cries were punctuated with pleas of stronger and faster swats, until Tsukune stopped at ten, finding that an imprint of his hand was slowly fading from Yukari's bottom. There was a clear scent of arousal coming from the little witch, and Tsukune could see that her panties were soaked.

"That's all, Yukari. Go sit down again." Kurumu said, giving the small girl a tug. Yukari looked up, mouth still partly open, her chest heaving with deep breaths. Slowly, she moved out of the center of the circle and moved back next to Moka, her face flushed with pleasure. Tsukune tried to avoid looking at the little witch.

"Your turn, Tsukune. And remember you can't pick the same person as you dared last time."

Tsukune frowned. He had been intending on asking Moka truth or dare, hoping she would chose dare. He took a breath and then turned toward Mizore. "Truth or Dare, Mizore."

Mizore smiled. "Truth, to start out with. I'm not as crazed as Yukari."

Tsukune grinned. "Why do you wear that belt on your leg?" He asked. It had only taken him a second to come up with the question.

Mizore looked down at her thigh and traced her finger over the spot that normally held the thick leather strap. With a soft smile she looked back at Tsukune. "I wear it because I think it makes me look sexy, and different."

Tsukune nodded and gave her a slight bow. It was one of the best answers: safe.

Mizore didn't hesitate but turned toward Kurumu with a deep look. "Truth or Dare, succubus?"

Kurumu didn't bat an eye. "Dare, snow girl." She said with a sneer, as if it didn't matter what Mizore dared her to do.

"I dare you to expose just one of those overly large breasts, take a magic marker, and draw a pair of eyes and a mouth on it. Oh yeah, and leave it out for the rest of the night." Mizore said, her voice smooth.

Kurumu looked at Mizore with a flush of anger. She contained it slightly and then looked at the others. "I ask for a stay or a reversal." She declared. Tsukune winced. A stay would nullify the dare. A reversal would force Mizore to do her own dare. He was more than willing to grant a stay, but he wanted to see what Moka said first.

"I think it's funny." Yukari finally said. "I double dare you, big breasted girl!"

Kurumu's eyes bulged and she looked ready to explode but then finally smiled. She stood up and opened the desk drawer, extracting a thick blue magic marker. With absolutely no inhibition, she pulled the right shoulder strap of her chemise off, sliding it down her arm. Slowly, staring solidly at Tsukune, she exposed her right breast, pulling it from the protective embrace of the blue gauze chemise. Tsukune watched in sexual fascination as the huge mammary seemed to bounce in the air. Clinically, he told himself that he wasn't seeing anything more than he was a moment before, despite the lack of covering cloth. Kurumu took the marker and drew two spots above the areola, and then one long smiley face line for the mouth underneath, making the nipple look like a protruding nose. With a flourish, she capped the marker and tossed it down. Tsukune watched the smiley face as Kurumu sat back down.

Kurumu gave Mizore a dark grin. "Now it's my turn."


	4. Chapter 4

A Party and A Vampire Chapter 4

Mizore held up one finger. "You aren't supposed to choose the person who dared you. It's bad form. You'll have to pick someone else." Mizore grinned. "And it would also be kind of tacky to choose Tsukune again. I think we should make a new rule: you have to dare everyone once before you can dare them again."

Yukari nodded and clapped her hands, looking delighted. Tsukune agreed, somewhat relieved that Kurumu would not be given another opportunity to dare him so soon. It was hard enough to keep from staring at the smiley face drawn haphazardly on the succubus' breast.

Kurumu gave the snow girl a surly look and then sighed. That left Yukari and Moka, neither of which was high on her list of people to dare. It was fairly obvious the little witch was hoping to be chosen, since she was practically hopping up and down, the hem of her chemise flapping, repeatedly showing off the tiny red thong that was still nestled in Yukari's bottom.

With a sigh, Kurumu turned toward Yukari. "Yukari-chan, truth or dare?" She asked, already knowing what the little witch would pick.

"Dare!" Declared Yukari, her eyes bright, lips slightly parted in anticipation.

Kurumu stood up and opened her desk drawer. After a quick rummage she pulled out a long roll of black duct tape and tossed it to the little witch.

"I dare you to tear three strips of that tape off the roll and put the strips on your little flat chest, right on the nipples, and also one right across your clity." Kurumu declared.

Tsukune's eyes were almost as large as saucers, and were no doubt likely to remain that way. He expected to hear Yukari ask for a stay, which he would have gladly supported, only to watch the little witch quickly stand up and peel off a three inch long strip of duct tape. With a grin, she put one end of the strip on her thigh for safekeeping. Two more lengths followed and Yukari turned to face both Moka and Tsukune. To Tsukune's horror, she lifted up her chemise exposing a flat belly, along with an equally flat chest. He clapped a hand to his eyes as she plucked one piece of tape from her leg and quickly applied it horizontally across her right nipple. Tsukune didn't see the second strip of duct tape applied, but he heard it, along with the soft chuckle from Mizore. He peeked through his fingers as Yukari dropped the chemise, only to grab hold of her panties, tugging the red silk thong down to expose her still pre-pubescent sex. With a grin, she placed the last piece across the top of her slit, so that the small bump of her clit was centered in the middle. With a shrug, she tugged the panties down her legs and stepped out of them. With a finger, she bent down and picked them up twirling them naughtily.

"I guess I don't need these now to protect my dignity, now that Kurumu has censored me!" Yukari declared. Then with a giggle, she tossed the panties at Moka who caught them reflexively. Everyone was startled, with not a few "oh my God" looks being exchanged. As Yukari found her seat, Moka delicately put the little witch's panties on the floor beside her. For Tsukune, things only got worse, since Yukari decided to sit cross legged. Her chemise had ridden up, giving him and Mizore a perfect view of Yukari's slightly swollen and very wet folds, along with a dark opening, topped with a ridiculous looking black line. Tsukune turned away, deciding that staring at Kurumu's smiley face was much more preferable. He almost wished the little annoying bat would come and settle in Yukari's lap, since it would do a better job of hiding dark secrets than the strip of stupid tape. Kurumu looked slightly disturbed, wondering if she no longer held the title of "most perverted girl in the school."

"Moka-san! Truth or dare?" Yukari called out. Moka blushed and faced the little witch.

"I chose truth." She said. Kurumu clucked like a chicken and even Mizore rolled her eyes, clearly disappointed that Moka had chosen truth again. Yukari shrugged and gave Moka a smile, the belief that Moka could do no wrong writ large upon her face.

"Who would you like to make you orgasm first, me or Tsukune?" Yukari asked.

It was hard to tell who flinched the most, Tsukune or Moka. The young man sitting in this circle of female sexuality turned scarlet, opening his mouth like landed fish. Moka too was having a hard time with the question, squirming in her kimono, not wanting to hurt feelings. Tsukune mentally urged her to pick Yukari, knowing that Moka liked the little witch, but wasn't enamored with her.

Moka swallowed hard. "I'll guess I'll take the dare then." She replied.

Yukari laughed and clapped. "Great Moka-san! I'd like to see what is under that kimono! Take it off and leave it off!"

For Tsukune, it was like teetering on the brink of a cliff, looking out at the most beautiful landscape in the world. How does one admire the view while standing perilously close to the edge? He hoped Moka would ask for a stay, knowing he would immediately grant it. But there was a small part of him that longed for what Yukari's dare would reveal. He was already scarlet from the previous dares; he doubted he could blush any further.

Moka's face had turned white and she gave Tsukune a look of desperation. "Please can I have a stay?" She asked softly, her eyes going to Misore and Kurumu. Tsukune immediately leaned over, patting Moka's hand."

"Moka-san, I grant my stay." He replied. Yukari gave him a harsh glare but said nothing.

Mizore and Kurumu exchanged glances, but neither spoke for a moment. Finally it was Kurumu who broke the silence. "I double dare you. Let's see exactly what Tsukune is always pining over. Especially since you only want his blood, and not his love." Kurumu said, her voice harsh. Mizore shrugged, giving Moka a look of apathy, the small lollipop stick twirling in her mouth.

As Moka stood up trembling, Tsukune's heart leapt into his throat. What would she be wearing under her kimono? A pair of lace panties? A spectacular bra encasing her exquisite breasts? He held his breath as he watched her hands fumble at the small cloth belt holding the kimono closed. She turned to face him, her eyes glistening with tears, and then she slowly opened the kimono.

Tsukune gasped. As he had expected, the black leather collar that held her silver rosary was still clearly on her neck, but what lay below it was a pristine expanse of flesh that bore neither mark nor blemish. He saw the small indentation of her belly button and then a tiny waft of dark curly hair positioned directly above a pink slit. Her thighs were like alabaster marble and as the kimono was pulled even further apart her magnificent breasts were exposed, with small yet perky nipples that made Tsukune shake in desire. He longed to cover his eyes, protecting her from his own ravenous gaze, but couldn't look away, couldn't do anything but drink in the perfection that was Akashiya Moka. The kimono dropped to the floor and Moka stood in the center of the circle, slowly turning, arms crossing over her body, face flushed with humiliation.

Even Kurumu's eyes were wide. "Oh my." She said breathlessly. Tsukune understood that comment. While Kumuru was certainly a beautiful woman, the over-emphasis her succubi roots placed upon her bottom, hips, and breasts sometimes made her look…slightly out of proportion. Where Kurumu looked lush, Moka was beautiful. Where Kurumu emphasized the parts of the body that attracted men, Moka's form mixed those parts into the whole, creating a teenage goddess. Finally Moka sat down, bringing her knees to her chin and covering her body as she wrapped her arms around her legs. She tossed her head, bring her long magenta hair sweeping forward to conceal herself.

"Brilliant plan, Kurumu" sighed Mizore, just as caught up in Moka's disrobement as the succubus. Both of them had seen Tsukune's reaction, and while their mutual animosity was centered on their desire to win Tsukune's heart, neither had ever truly considered Moka to be their main adversary. She was just too meek with her vampiric power contained. Too be honest, both Kurumu and Mizore had spoken to each other about joining forced to defeat the inner Moka should her rosary be removed and they were forced to fight her, but little pink haired outer Moka wasn't even a threat.

Until now.

Everyone was so focused on Moka that no one noticed Yukari having a personal moment. The little witch was leaning back, legs spread wide while her fingers rubbed frantically at the strip of black tape across her clit. The assembled friends watched in astonishment as Yukari gave up, suddenly springing into action.

"Oh Moka-san! You are so beautiful!" The small waif cried out. Her black hat went flying as Yukari tumbled into Moka, flattening the vampire girl on the floor. Moka gasped as Yukari's arms wrapped around her waist and the little witch's head pressed deeper between Moka's thighs, nuzzling the vampire girl's sex. The others sat there in alarm as Moka let out a cry that was half horror and half pleasure, her long pale legs spreading wide as Yukari's weight drove Moka's knees farther apart.

Kurumu was the first to spring into action. "Quick! Grab her!" She yelled, reaching out to snag hold of Yukari's ankle. Mizore followed suit as Tsukune reached up, wrapping his arms around Yukari's waist. Moka moaned loudly, her hips bucking upward, but Yukari clung to her, head moving rapidly. Kurumu pulled hard a second time and Yukari's hands couldn't hold their grip on Moka's waist. Tsukune fell backward, releasing the little witch as Mizore and Kurumu dragged Yukari into the middle of the floor. As Yukari struggled, her chemise rode upward until it slipped over her head, leaving her almost as naked as Moka, with the exception of the three strips of black tape. Tsukune reached for Moka, desperate to help, only to find Moka still splayed out like a buffet, her parted legs the perfect road for Tsukune's eyes. Moka's slit was sopping wet and the tiny clitoris had been sucked into a hard extended bump. The vampire girl's eyes were glazed and she trembled, hips still thrusting up in the most obscene manner. Tsukune gasped, grabbing the kimono and throwing it atop Moka, covering her as she slowly came back to herself.

Meanwhile, Kurumu and Mizore were in the fight for their lives. The little witch was struggling like a demon, twisting in their arms and shouting. Mizore clapped a hand overYukari's mouth, enfolding her in freezing arms, while Kurumu jumped up and opened one cabinet, pulling out a long length of white silk rope. With practiced hands Kurumu grabbed hold of Yukari's left wrist and ankle, binding them together with dexterity. A single extended claw severed the line and Kurumu moved to Yukari's other side, binding her wrist to ankle again. Yukari shouted something that sounded vaguely magical and Kurumu grabbed the strip of tape across the little witch's sex and yanked it off. Yukari squealed as her clit was pulled out and the stung, but it sounded more like relief than pain and Kurumu slapped the tape across Yukari's mouth just as Mizore removed her hand.

Tsukune just sat there, totally flabbergasted at the turn of events. In the space of half an hour he had been subjected to more sexual shocks than he had endured in the last two years of school. Seeing Yukari bound and splayed as if she were in some perverted porn story, gagged with a strip of tape already soaked with her own juices, was almost more than he could bear. But the sight of Moka, first unwillingly exposing herself, but then reacting so intensely to Yukari's stimulation. He was way past the limits of his endurance. He stood up.

"I think I had better leave now." He said, his voice shaking like a leaf. Kurumu looked up, another length of rope in her hand.

"What? Now? Why? We were just getting started with the game!" Kurumu declared.

Tsukune motioned at both Moka and Yukari, both of who were only now catching their breath. "I don't think I should be seeing this! Yukari is…soo…so…" He floundered.

Mizore gave him a wry glance. "Perverted, Tsukune-san."

Tsukune nodded. "Hai! Perverted!" He shook his head. "No! I mean young!" He practically shouted.

Kurumu rolled her eyes. "Well you can't leave. Nekonome-sensei is patrolling the halls and we had you come when she was lured into the break room with a snack of live goldfish." Mizore nodded her agreement. The ice girl reached out a hand and took hold of Tsukune, pulling him back down into the circle.

"You have to stay." Mizore said, her voice calm and soft. She looked over at Kurumu.

Kurumu was busy wrapping the remnants of the silk rope around Yukari's torso, running it both above and below the small girl's budding breasts. She pulled it tight, causing Yukari to groan loudly. With a grin, Kurumu pushed Yukari over, lifting one leg and wrist upward, finally running the robe between the witch's legs, even taking a moment to part the soft plump and soaked petals of Yukari's slit. With a skill that amazed Tsukune, she tied the end of the rope off on the two strands surrounding Yukari's chest, pulling them tight and managing to give a slight pinch to both of the small pink nubs.

"Nice, shibari, Kurumu-san." Mizore complimented. "Do you normally keep silk rope in your room, or was this a special occasion?"

Kurumu grinned and dropped Yukari's leg. The new position caused the robe to tighten even farther and Yukari whimpered as the rope dug harshly up into her crotch, rubbing against her clit. With a sucubbus' strength, Kurumu picked up and deposited the little witch back in her spot, positioning her so that her open legs were facing the circle. "I like to keep a little on hand just in case Tsukune ever decided to sneak into my room and take my virginity!" She laughed. Tsukune swallowed hard and looked away.

Kurumu sat down with a sigh. "Now, lets see. Moka-san? Moka-san? Are you okay?" Kurumu asked with a business like manner.

Moka groaned and Tsukune leaned over, checking on the still stunned vampire girl. The kimono completely covered Moka, but her eyes were closed.

Mizore gave Kurumu a critical look. "Moka-san has a very short trigger."

Kurumu made a critical face and nodded. "Our Tsukune wouldn't get much pleasure from that." She replied. "She'd be done in about twenty seconds." With a sigh of exasperation, Kurumu rose up and got on all fours, one bared breast still dangling, and the small blue dots and long curved smile seeming to grin at Tsukune from every angle. Kurumu reached for Moka and grabbed hold of the Kimono, yanking it away and back across the circle. Tsukune made a grab for it but Kurumu just laughed and tossed it behind her.

"Sorry, Tsukune-san, but the dare was to disrobe and STAY that way." Kurumu laughed. "Moka-san, your showing Tsukune your best features!" Kurumu said loudly.

Moka roused at the sound of her name and slowly sat up. It took her a moment to realize her situation, looking down at her spread and glistening thighs. With a sudden look of dismay, she quickly sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees, once again hiding her body from their view. She closed her eyes, her cheeks flushed with mortification.

"It's your turn, Moka-san" Kurumu said, her tone matter-of-fact. "For safety's sake, we've disqualified Yukari for the remainder of this round. You need to choose someone to truth or dare?

Moka peeked out from under the long wash of hair, her large green eyes pleading.

"Tsukune....truth or dare?"


	5. Chapter 5

A Party + A Vampire Chapter 5

Tsukune's heart skipped a beat. His mouth ran dry and he swallowed hard. He felt his pulse skyrocket and he wondered if Moka would shortly be feeding on him. With trembling fingers he lifted his hand.

"Moko-san, I choose dare." He said quietly. For Moka, it was exactly what she wanted to hear.

"Tsukune…I want you to remove my rosary." She said softly.

Tsukune didn't even have the chance to lift his hand before Kurumu's soft weight smashed him to the floor. He had the sudden image of a blue smiley face flash through his mind before the lack of air created black spots that danced softly in front of him. He heard a rapid exchange of angry voices. Momnets later oxygen returned and he blinked rapidly, trying to regain some sense of what happened.

"I think I made it perfectly clear that both Mizore and I object to that dare, Moka-san. What you asked was against the rules! You need to ask him to do something else." Kurumu said, her voice harsh. "And I think you should move to my position. I don't want him to accidentally slip like he so often does and manage to grab your rosary instead of your boob!"

Mizore shook her head, quickly standing. She grabbed hold of Tsukune and moved him over, then seated herself between the vampire girl and Tsukune. "This is easier. Try again Moka, something not so provocative this time." Kurumu didn't object since this placed Tsukune between her and Mizore.

Moka looked uncomfortable, clearly searching her mind for a suitable dare. It took almost a full minute before she stumbled across something a little more benign than the dares to date. "Tsukune, I dare you to take off your shirt."

It wasn't what Tskune had been hoping for, but it was at Moka's request, so he dutifully stood up and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He looked down at himself and noticed for the first time that he wasn't the flabby loser he had been the first day of school, but was rippled and powerful of muscle. He had to be, dealing with all of the rough and tumble problems of going to school with a student body that either considered you sexual prey, competition for the attention of the girls, or food. It made a man quick witted and physically fit. As he sat down, he pulled off his socks, realizing that wearing both his socks and his boxers made him look a little ridiculous.

"Ah…a bonus." Mizore said. Tsukune rolled his eyes and nodded at Moka. It was so hard not to stare at her. Everything that needed to be covered was, but at the cost of curves he had never seen before, or only glimpsed. Finally he considered the question of whom to ask truth or dare. His eyes fell on Yukari, who watched him intensely. Her hips were still pumping and a spreading stain was inching up the rope between the little witch's legs. With a shudder, Tsukune moved on. Moka had asked him his dare, which left Kurumu and Mizore. He looked over at the two still dressed girls, when suddenly an idea came to him. If Moka was so embarrassed by her nudity, perhaps she would feel more comfortable if both Kurumu and Mizore was naked as well!

"Kurumu-chan! Truth or dare?" Tsukune asked, his voice returning with confidence. Kurumu grinned and flashed Mizore a winning grin. She rose up slightly, still on her knees, but clearly prepared for anything that Tsukune might ask of her. Her single exposed breast jiggled, the blue smiley face looking directly at Tsukune.

"Dare, Tsukune!" Kurumu said, her voice bright.

"I dare you to disrobe. Take everything off and keep it off for the remainder of the night!" Tsukune declared, hoping Moka would understand his motives.

Kurumu leapt to her feet, her face beaming. With quick movements she grabbed hold of the hem of her chemise and pulled upward. Tsukune clenched his fists, trying very hard not to succumb to the sight of her blue lace panties, smooth tummy, or the now free and revealed breasts. With a negligent flick, she tossed the chemise across the circle into Tsukune's face and he spluttered as he inhaled her intoxicating scent. He struggled to free himself, only to emerge in time to see Kurumu turning seductively, slipping the blue lace panties down over her curvaceous bottom. The lace rolled as Kurumu peeled it from her body and she stepped out of her last piece of clothing like a queen. With a graceful kick, she flung the panties at him, but he ducked so that they sailed over his head and hit the wall. Still eyeing Tsukune, she fell to her knees in the center of the circle and crawled toward Tsukune, her large breasts dangling like ripe fruit, the tips almost touching the floor. "I hope you like what you see, Tsukune!" She said, her voice filled with dark lust. She crept closer, her voice seductive and hypnotic and the other girls watched as Tsukune's eyes glazed. She was within an inch of his lips when Mizore suddenly intervened, creating a long tapered icicle out of thin air.

"One more millimeter and the only thing you'll feel between your legs tonight will be this ice dildo." Mizore said softly, her voice mild. "You said you would not charm him. That is also against the rules."

Even Moka looked angry, peeking out from under her hair. Kurumu shrank back, a look of chagrin on her face. She mumbled an apology and returned to her seat, crossing her legs in front of her. Her petite ankles were far enough out that Tsukune no longer had to worry about staring at her smiley face decorated breast. Now he had to worry about staring at a large puffy pink slit that seemed to ooze sexual goodness. His cock throbbed and his mind fluttered with thoughts. What would it feel like to be buried inside Kurumu? Would it be tight or loose? Would spending five years as her sex slave before finally dying really be that bad? That final thought snapped him out of it and he took his eyes from her snatch and focused on his knees.

Kurumu turned and looked at Mizore, once again ignoring the pleading muffled Yukari. "Mizore-chan. Truth or dare?"

Mizore tilted her head back for a moment and then nodded. "Dare."

"I think you should also strip, leaving your clothes off for the remainder of the evening, so that Tsukune can see how physically superior I am." Kurumu said, her voice possessing her usual insulting arrogance. Mizore gave her a look disdain and stood, calmly removing her own pajamas, peeling the see-thru blue top off with ease. Tsukune got one incredible glimpse of her breasts before she was twisting and tugging her white gym shorts to her ankles. Mizore wasn't wearing anything underneath the shorts. She turned and posed for Tsukune, who couldn't help admiring the shaved slit, except for where Mizore had left a small thin line, like a sign post, to the pot of silver sweetness.

With what could only be called a dance, Mizore lifted her hand to her face, raised to fingers to her mouth and pushed her tongue between them. For Tsukune, it was almost impossible to miss the interpretation and he wondered just what Mizore would taste like. Her skin was like cream, her blue-purple hair a frozen treat, and like Moka she balanced feminine charm and sexual beauty in a dizzying way. He drank in the sight of her.

For Tsukune, it was almost unbearable. There was no doubt in his mind that the girl he loved the most was Moka. He liked everything about her, from her meek personality to her perfect body to even the occasional blood letting. Even the alternate self, the silver haired true vampire form was intoxicating. Of any one there, it would be Moka that he would gladly find some quiet unobtrusive spot and discover the real differences between boys and girls. But despite his feelings for Moka, he had come to really value the friendship of Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari. Truthfully, he was physically attracted to each of them, though his feelings for Yukari were more platonic and big brotherly, no matter how much the little witch wanted things to be different. Kurumu was so confident, so aggressive with her desires and wants, and in control of a body where all of the parts that interested males were enhanced. Mizore was quiet and determined, quick of mind and heart, but also possessing a beauty, both within and without, that was reminiscent of the photographs he had seen of Mount Fuji and Mount Ashtaka, covered with snow; serene, like Mizore herself, cold and beautiful.

Mizore sat down, returning to her slot between Moka and Tsukune. Unlike Kurumu who blatantly displayed her body's darker secrets, Mizore put her legs together and sat sideways, propping herself up on one arm. Tsukune saw the tight line of her thighs pressed together, leading upward and he mentally kicked himself for agreeing to come to this slumber party.

"Tsukune-san. Truth or dare?" Mizore said softly. Her gaze penetrated deeply into his soul and he steeled himself.

"You will stand up, remove your boxers, and let each one of us touch you for two minutes." Mizore said, the stick of her lollipop rolling around in her mouth.

He froze. It had finally happened. He wondered how long it would take before he was totally defenseless in front of them, and somehow he had linked the removal of his boxers to that very moment. He was well aware of how each of these girls felt about him. The aborted trip home half-way through the semester was the perfect example. Kurumu had ambushed him in the shower and started to demonstrate her oral capabilities on his fingers when Mizore popped out of an icy bath, revealing she had been there all the time, only to have Yukari burst into the bathroom. The girls had then rampaged through the house practically naked. His mom had needed therapy for weeks. Worse, all three of the girls had made it perfectly clear that should he speak the word, they would be naked and waiting on the bed in seconds. In fact, Mizore had indicated that forcible rape was an option if he DIDN'T speak the word.

And now he was being dared to discard the last shred of dignity, of protection he had. He glanced around the circle and didn't even bother asking for a stay. He knew he'd be double-dared, and so he stood up in the center and faced Moka. He looked down at his hands, expecting to see them trembling, but was somewhat astonished to see them calm. Thoughtfully, he reflected on the knowledge that this had been coming for awhile. Perhaps tonight was the night he would need to make his choice, let his preferences become known. He slipped his fingers into the boxers and tugged them down, letting his rock hard cock spring forth.

Tsukune was no slouch in the sex organ department. His cock was long and thick, though not unusually so for a boy his age. He could feel the tense ache in his shaft, a feeling that he had dealt with for over two years as a student at Youkai Academy. Being surrounded by beautiful girls who were constantly showing you their intimate body parts, or at least rubbing them against you, was the kind of stimulation that kept a man hard. Cold showers were common for any event, every girl there arched her neck to get a better view. He turned around, letting each of them get a frontal view. Finally he moved toward Moka, clearly intending on giving the vampire girl the right to touch him first.

Moka licked her lips as Tsukune approached, his cock standing straight out. With trepidation, Moka lifted her hand. With an almost regretful look, she took hold of Tsukune's cock with her fingers and gently stroked the full length. For Tsukune, her touch was like fire, a raging need that burned through him. He closed his eyes as his breathing became ragged, only to open them again when she released his shaft, retreating back into her embarrassment.

Tsukune sighed and moved onto the next girl in the circle: Yukari. She was still bound and he wondered how he would be able to let her touch him when her small piping voice interrupted him.

"Just let me kiss the tip of you, Tsukune-san!" She said, her eyes bright. With a sigh, Tsukune nodded, and moved forward, positioning his cock only an inch from her mouth. She scooted closer and Tsukune prepared himself for her kiss, only to see her open her mouth wide and engulf the end of his cock with a wet slurping suck. It felt incredible, but Tsukune's shock was so strong that he backed up with a yell, stumbling and falling on his back.

Kurumu squealed in delight, moving forward. "That's a great idea!" She declared and Tsukune felt her get on top of him, her face pointed toward his shaft. He looked up to see her bottom and thighs straddling his chest, and then something warm and wet surrounded his cock and the bottom slid upward until her wet slit rested on his mouth. He gasped and couldn't help sticking his tongue up into Kurumu as she devoured his cock. It happened so fast. He reached up with every intention of pushing her off, wrapping his hands around the succubus, feeling the soft give of her buttocks, but couldn't help giving in, pulling her tightly against his face.

Kurumu groaned as his tongue swirled through the petals of her sex and she bobbed her head up and down. Tsukune was awash in pleasure, his mind scrambled by the proximity of the succubus, when he thought he felt something cold slip by his nose.

The succubus screamed loudly, the vibrations immediately transferred to his sex. Kurumu was lifted off him and he saw a thick white ice phallus penetrating Kurumu's pussy. She was tossed half across the room, wrists bound together, embedded in a thick rock of frozen water, the broken off shaft of the snow dildo still embedded in her pulsing slit. Kurumu was crying, shaking with the combination of sexual lust and cold.

"You will not do that." Mizore said, her voice calm and deep. Kurumu kicked her heels, her hips thrusting frantically as she tried to get her hands in position to yank the ice dildo out. It was impossible, resulting in a grotesque thrashing that emphasized the succubus' sex.

"Oh!!! Mizore-san! Can I have one of those! Please!" Begged Yukari, nodding at Kurumu's dildo. Mizore nodded and moved into the circle, her body perilously close to Tsukune. She reached out with one hand, wrapping cold fingers around his cock. Tsukune shuddered, but with renewed pleasure as Mizore slipped her hand up and down. With a sigh, Mizore placed one finger on the ground and a line of frost shot past Tsukune's head. It bee-lined its way between Yukari's legs and then up into her slit. The rope suddenly froze and Tsukune turned just in time to see Yukari gasp as a large white impaling dildo suddenly appeared, growing inside her.

"Now that I have touched Tsukune's cock, I can make copies of it.

Yukari, who was bouncing, her body quivering in spasmodic delight, looked up at Mizore. "This is Tsukune's cock? Oh Mizore-san! Arigato!" Then the little witch went back to humping her ice carving of Tsukune.

Kurumu had finally managed to expel her own frozen dildo and Tsukune turned to see the damage. Her sex was red and tender, streaming both sexual secretions and melted water onto the small rug in the center of her room. Her hands were red from being incased in the block of ice that bound her, but it too was starting to melt and she pounded it against the floor, cracking it and releasing her hands. When she was free she looked at Mizore with a fierce and angry glare.

"How dare you interfere!" Kurumu demanded, her long nails lengthening as she tapped her succubus powers. Mizore ignored Kurumu's threats, knowing that her power was equal to the succubus. "And to do to me what you did!" Kurumu declared. Tsukune's eyes widened in alarm and he rolled out of the center of the circle toward Moka. Two large bat-like wings erupted out of Kurumu's back and she flung herself at Mizore, only to meet a wall of ice. The room turned chilly and Kurumu swung one long set of claws at the wall, slicing it into shards. Mizore quickly stood up, arms out flung, finger lengthening into long blades of ice.

"Bitch!" Kurumu screamed, her face furious, red with humiliation. Mizore stood like a stone, only the tenseness of her body betraying the concern she felt over Kurumu's attack.

"He is mine! I will not allow you to do that to him." Mizore said patiently.

"No! He is mine! He is my mate of fate! I will take him from you!" Kurumu yelled.

Tsukune bumped into Moka, feeling the vampire girl's shins as he rolled away from the fight. Quickly he grabbed her, throwing her down, his fingers scrambling as he crawled on top of her. He felt tiny ice pelts striking his back and he tried to cover even more of her, protecting her. Moka misinterpreted his touch, crying out, thrashing as his hands found her hip, her breasts, and then finally closed upon the one thing he had been seeking.

Not flesh. Not ice. Not magic. Not sex. But a metal cross.


	6. Chapter 6

A Party + A Vampire Chapter 6

As the silver rosary came loose in his hand he felt the change in the girl underneath him. Moka's hair bleached in seconds, leaving long silver locks. Her breasts seemed to get larger, actually growing underneath him as he lay across her body. He felt her hips move upward as his cock was trapped between her thighs, not in her, but dangerously close. Power coursed through her and when she opened her eyes, the bright green was gone, replaced by the bloody scarlet power of the true vampire.

"Tsukune," she said, instantly taking in the situation with her vampiric senses. "I see you have finally chosen." She wrapped her arms around him, holding him to her with a strong grip.

"Moka-san! Kurumu and …." He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Moka suddenly twisted, rolling across the floor, putting him on the bottom of their embrace, just as a broken ice shard crashed into the floor where they had just been. It was enough to distract him from the fact that they were both naked, pressed together.

"Idiots!" She snarled. "We'll discuss this in just a moment." She said to Tsukune, and tossed him off her with a single kick. Tsukune flew through the air and landed on Kurumu's bed with a thump. He lay stunned, not sure what had happened until he saw Moka stand up, eyes furious as she turned toward Kurumu and Mizore.

Moka didn't even hesitate as she waded into the fray. In seconds Kurumu had been kicked across the room into the wall, leaving a deep indentation as she collapsed. Mizore saw Moka's attack coming but was unable to bring enough power to bear as Moka, in her true vampiric form, knocked Mizore to the ground. The ice girl groaned looking up in defeat as Moka gave both girls furious looks.

"You two are disgusting, fighting like this. Tsukune is mine. He has been mine since the very first. He has made his choice!" She declared.

Ice laden tears formed in Mizore's eyes. Humbled and defeated, she nodded. Kurumu looked up from her spot across the room. "It is as you say, Moka-san." She whimpered. Her bat-like wings shuddered and then folded up over her, wrapping her in a protective cloak. Moka took a deep breath.

"Moka-san! Oh Moka-san!" Yukari said, her body tumbling as she attempted to twist herself out onto the rug from the tiny corner she had been in. Her tiny form was still wrapped tightly in the strands of rope.

Moka looked down at the bound witch. Carefully she knelt down on one knee. "Yes, Yukari-chan?" Moka's deep voice asked.

"Please? Make love to me, Moka-san?" Yukari begged. With a sigh Moka stood up and stepped over to Kurumu's dresser. It took her only a moment to find what she was looking for, opening the top drawer and extracting a huge vibrator. Kurumu seemed to turn red and appeared as if she was about to protest, but a dangerous glare from Moka silenced the succubus.

"Yukari, you are still young, and not ready. Try this instead for right now." Moka took the vibrator and pulling the rough hemp rope aside, plunged the vibrator deep into Yukari. The little girl cried out as the vampire turned it to max. The little witch shuddered as the ripping vibrations sent her into orgasmic bliss and she twisted in her bondage, eyes closed.

Finally Moka turned back to Tsukune. His eyes were wide and he still held her cross in his right hand. He held it out, clearly expecting her to take it from him and return it to the chains still dangling from her neck collar. She took the cross and held it up, then with deliberate care put the cross down on the small nightstand next to the bed. In a flash she picked Tsukune up in her arms and stormed through the piles of naked girl and kicked open the dorm door. Tsukune didn't struggle as Moka walked down the deserted hallway and then set him down in front of a different dorm room. She opened it and motioned him in. He looked at her, still awed, still silent, and then nodded.

Tsukune stepped into a room of pink and white lace, and he was astonished to find a small silver framed photograph of himself sitting on the dresser. The bed was made and the room immaculate, a small pile of school books waiting on the desk. Moka took his hand and led him to the bed, pulling back the covers and pushing him downward. He had a glimpse of red sheets and he sank into the soft mattress. Then she was atop him, bending over so that her silver hair cascaded down in a rain around his head. He felt her body, every touch, her legs against his hips, the softness of her calves as they slipped against his legs. Then there was something warm and wet and he felt her grind downward. His cock, which had never softened, encountered that warmth and slid upward, parting petals until he groaned, embedded deeply in the true form of Moka.

She began rocking, her hips rolling against his as they found their rhythm. His hands came up, caressing her breasts, fondling the hard nipples, pressing them together as he finally explored his desires. He felt his need welling up, but grit his teeth to hold off, knowing that her needs came first. His thumbs found her nipples and he ran them across her bosom, causing her to arch, lifting her head. He could tell she was close and then she cried out, her thighs tightening. She let out a moan and she pressed downward, driving him in as deeply as possible.

With a flick of her head, the long strands of hair moved to one side and she bent down, her face flooded with pleasure. Tsukune held back, but he knew that his self-restraint was about to break. He tweaked her nipples again as she pumped herself rapidly on his shaft and then she cried out, collapsing against him, gripping him tightly. He knew at that moment that she had exploded, starting the waves of orgasmic bliss. He released his own will and seconds later he matched her. He cried out as his own eruption matched hers and then he swooned as he felt her mouth on his throat, a sharp sting, and then blackness.

*Kappu-chu*

"Tsukune." She whispered, her voice low and dark. The young man blinked and looked around. A long pale white arm was draped across his chest and beside him on the narrow bed laid the most beautiful girl in the world. She was a monster. He shuddered as he put one hand to his neck, feeling two small puncture wounds. The emotions he felt warred within him.

"You fed on me!" He said in dismay.

Moka moved next to him. The red sheets were pulled up over them and he could see the curve of her breast and feel the soft skin pressed against his side. He realized she was lying in the crook of his arm, head upon his shoulder. Her silver white hair streamed out to the side, silver upon crimson.

With a fluid motion she sat up, letting the red sheets spill from her body, her full breasts fully exposed to his eyes. She looked down at him. "What else were you expecting?" She gave him a cool look. "I am a vampire. You are human. At least I didn't kill you."

"Thank you, Moka-san." Tsukune said sincerely. He licked his lips trying to decide what he should do next.

She sighed as she lay back down, her hand moving under the covers. Tsukune stiffened as she found his limp cock and began fondling it. "Moka-san!" He said, gurgling as she rolled her fingers over him. He felt himself stiffening under her ministrations, hardening in her grasp as she moved against him. She swung one leg over him, lifting herself up as she pressed her breasts into his face. Her nipples were hard, raised bumps and he brought his lips to the first one. He opened his mouth, sucking in the nipple as he kissed her breasts, rolling his tongue across it. He heard her moan and grasp the back of his head, holding him tightly to her bosom. Finally he released her, moving to the next nipple, doing the exact same thing, except this time she held him even longer, her body trembling as his tongue danced across her nub over and over.

"That's it, Tsukune. Take me." She said, her voice dark. Her strong hands gripped him. Tsukune nodded and rolled as she moved under him, their bodies working together as they switched positions. Her legs parted and he knelt before her, his granite hard shaft positioned for penetration. He went to all fours, his hands above her shoulders, slowly entering her again. She moaned, shifting as he slipped in, twisting her hips. She reached up and pulled his head down to her chest as she wrapped her legs around him. Over and over he moved, thrusting into her body with abandon. Finally he felt himself on the verge and he groaned. Her fingers found his chest, running the nails across his shoulders and muscles until he gasped, exploding into her a second time, face flushed.

He collapsed on top of her, his weight negligible to the vampiric form beneath him. He stayed inside her, enjoying the sensation, his breath heavy, the scent of her strawberry and vanilla flavored skin permeating his every pore. He laid his head against her chest, feeling the soft pillow of her bosom.

"Are you satisfied now, Tsukune? Do you understand now?" Moka asked, her red eyes still blazing. He nodded, unwilling to lift his head from its cushioned place. "You have made your choice. Are you happy with it?"

This time Tsukune lifted his head, looking at her beauty. "I didn't decide anything Moka-san. You took me. I didn't choose you over Kurumu or Mizore or…"

Moka's eyes narrowed. "I do not mean those insignificant others. I mean her."

"Her?" Tsukune asked, his voice high as she held him tightly.

"That Moka who is not me. That Moka who was a creation of my father's. That Moka who is weak." The silver-haired vampire said softly.

Tsukune shook his head. "But…Moka-san…you are her."

"No. That is what you wish me to be. But I am not. I am me. That outer Moka is nothing more than a façade, a mask to hide my true nature. It is not me." She grabbed hold of his face and pulled him to look her in the eyes. "You have made it clear to me that you love her, and for that I do not hate you. But you must look past her. Everything she is has been extracted from me, leaving out the whole. Would you only love part of Akashiya Moka? Why can you not love me for who I am?"

Tsukune looked at her helplessly, a myriad different thoughts cascading through his mind. He reached out, running his fingertips along her brow. "Moka-san, can you not believe I love both Moka-sans? I have spent so much time with her, and you have saved me so many times. Can I not love both?"

Moka-san looked at him, her eyes narrowing. "No." She turned away, pushing him off her and rising, the scarlet sheets billowing. "Perhaps it is because she is so weak. You feel as if you can protect her." A large crystal tear appeared, streaking down her cheek.

Tsukune swung himself out of the bed and stood, standing across from her, their bodies still glistening from their love-making. He gazed into her blood red eyes. "Moka-san, please do not make me choose. But right now, I am here, with you." He sighed, looking down. "Do you understand what this choice means to me?" He raised his hand into the air. "Do you not see how confused I am? To be in love with both Moka-sans, but unable to choose! Do you not see how I value the friendships of Kurumu-chan, Mizore-chan, and even Yukari-chan, even though I would never choose them above Moka? Do you think I want to destroy the friendships I have made at Youkai Academy?" He clenched his fists and closed his eyes.

"I barely know this Moka-san." He said softly, and the looked up. "And this Moka-san doesn't need me. She is so strong. So beautiful. So powerful." He seemed to slump. "I am only human."

Moka stood silently her face inscrutable.

"I think this will be the end of my friendships with Kurumu, Mizore, and maybe even Yukari. What has been done can not be undone." He moved toward the window and looked out on the dark gardens between the dormitory wings. He could even see the window of his own room. "I value the friendships of the others." He looked back toward her. "Even the friendship of the outer Moka. Tonight, it has all been destroyed."

Moka reached out to the bed and wrapped one of the red sheets around her body. "Nothing has been destroyed" She sighed. "After tonight it will be undone."

Tsukune whirled and he looked at her "What? What do you mean, Moka-san?"

Moka sighed. "The witch cast a spell over the sake before you arrived. At dawn everyone who drank will forget the events from the party. Every single part. What you saw, what you did, and even who you choose. It was part of the agreement that they made, even with the other Moka. They too value the friendships formed. In hours you will forget all of this."

Tsukune looked at her in horror. "I will forget? I will forget this time with you?"

Moka nodded, her eyes full of sorrow and pain.

"Will you forget as well?" He asked.

Moka shook her head. "The outer Moka will not remember the events of last night, but I did not drink the sake. I will remember every bit of it."

Tsukune looked at her. For the first time he looked like a man and he spoke with confidence in his voice as he reached out with both hands, cupping her heart shaped face. "Then let me make it more memorable, Moka-san." And with that he kissed her, pressing his mouth to hers, crushing her against him. She melted in his embrace, their tongues meeting as the scarlet sheet fell to the floor. In the end, only her deep whisper sounded in the darkness.

"Tsukune…."


	7. Chapter 7

A Party + A Vampire Chapter 7

Tsukune blinked as the streaming light of the sun filtered through the window. He sat up, wondering what had happened and he realized he was in his own room. He flipped the covers off the bed, only to discover that he was naked. The scent of strawberries and vanilla clung to his skin and he rubbed a hand through his hair as he tried to remember what had happened at the slumber party.

His mind was foggy. Worse, he could only remember what had happened up to the point where Kurumu had poured them the sake. After that it was blank. He sat up and sighed. He felt sticky so he made his way to the shower and quickly cleaned up, wondering whether anything improper had occurred.

Later, alert and dressed, he packed his belongings and made his way to the front of the school. All of them had agreed the day before to meet the next morning to say goodbye, at least for a brief time while they each went home for the summer break. To his surprise, all four girls were sitting on the front steps of the school, waiting for him. A number of embarrassed glances met him and he paused.

"Good morning, Moka-san, Kurumu-chan, Mizore-chan, Yukari-chan!" Tsukune said. Moka was the first to smile and she waved at him, her pink hair flying. She seemed to be the only one with a sunny disposition. Kurumu shifted position, a grimace of pain flashing across her face as she matched Moka's wave. "What happened last night?" He asked. "I don't remember anything."

Mizore and Kurumu looked at each other. "We don't remember either Tsukune, but I think things got out of hand." Kurumu replied. "I'm sore in places that are unmentionable."

Mizore nodded. "I do not remember." The ice girl stayed curled up with her head in her hands.

Tsukune looked at Yukari, who had stayed silent. Only now did he notice the little witch trembling. "Yukari-chan? Are you okay?" Yukari faintly nodded, her face turning white. For a moment she stayed seated but then quickly stood, winced, and then walked away, waddling strangely. "What's with her?" Asked Tsukune. Kurumu and Mizore looked at each other, exchanging an expression of shock and embarrassment.

It was Moka who answered. "We all awoke in Kurumu's room, Tsukune. It was apparent that things got a little rowdy last night. Both Kurumu and Mizore were naked and showed signs of…" Moka got flustered, clearly uncomfortable.

Kurumu frowned. "I think he's got the picture, thank you, Moka-san." The succubus turned toward Tsukune, still wincing as she moved. "We found Yukari in a corner, tied up, with a sex toy inside her." She shook her head. "It wouldn't have been so bad, but evidently she had been left for hours with it in, on high. She could barely walk and she had so many orgasmic climaxes that I think she will be sore for weeks."

Tsukune's eyes popped out of his head again and while he scrambled to find them both and put them back in Moka wrapped one arm around him and stood on one tip toe, dangerously close. Time seemed to stop as they stared into each other's eyes.

"So I guess nothing happened with me though." He said, somewhat relieved. "I must have left early." Moka smiled.

"There was a lot of damage in the room, as if there had been fighting, Tsukune." Moka replied. "I will miss you so much."

Tsukune nodded. "I will miss you too, Moka-san."

"Tsukune!"

"Moka-san…"

"Tsukune…that…that…scent…"

"Moka-san? Oh! Wait!...."

*Kappu-chu!*


End file.
